The Sherrif And The Outlaw
by Celibi the Pokemon Girl
Summary: Woody's life changes when he saves a girl from death on the prairie. But she also happens to be the most wanted robber in the entire Prairie. And when she escapes, he decides to follow her, and with out knowing it, follows his heart.
1. Chapter 1

Sheriff Woody had always taken good care of his town.

He had help from his bets friend Buzz, a intergalactic space ranger.

A space cowboy if you will.

His sister Jessie had helped take good care of the town for as long as he did.

But the Space cowboy and the Cowgirl fell in love and married.

But that is another story.

Our story is about a ulikely pair...

The Outlaw and The Sheriff.

* * *

It was a warm afternoon in Toyville and a nice breeze began to blow.

Woody had decided to go out to the mesa and maybe pick some herbs that Nurse Bo needed in the sick bay.

He got not that far out when he saw something staggering toward where him and his horse bullseye.

He then realized as the figure dropped to the ground, that who ever it was, was wounded.

He kicked his horse into a full out gallop and speed toward the person.

He jumped off his horse and bent down next to the fallen person.

He felt his breath catch in his throat as he stared down at the person lying on the ground before him.

The person was a girl.

She had very deep, dark blood red hair. He had a feeling that if she opened her eyes they would be green.

She was tall even though she was crumpled in a ball.

She had on a simple skirt and shirt that was stained with blood.

Her hands were curled around her stomach where the blood came from.

He was still staring at her when she opened her eyes.

"Well Cowboy, you gonna help me or watch me die?"

His guess was right. Her eyes were green, but a piercing green the same way that a boy with pale ice blue eyes can stare at you and make you feel as if your about to tell him everything about yourself.

But at the moment she was glaring daggers at him and he decided to not argue.

He picked her up as gentle as he could.

"Ow. You think you could not attempt to kill me anymore?"

"Sorry Ma'am."

Woody carried her over to Bullseye and set off towards Toyville.

Her red hair flew into his face every so often and for some reson, woody liked to see the red in his face.

Maybe it was crazy, but for some reason, woody felt like he had seen her before.

By the time he reached Toyville, Nurse Bo, His sister Jessie and Buzz the intergalactic space Cowboy were all standing waiting for Woody's return.

Bo and Jessie jumped into action as soon as they saw the girl.

They helped carry her into the sick house and put her in a bed.

But by then the girl was asleep.

So they began to treat her and the boys left the house.

Woody headed straight towards the jail house.

Buzz saw him moseying his way over and was soon next to him.

"Woah there Woody, you can't just go back to work now! This girl probably got attacked by a gang of thieves! Aren't you going to question her?"

"Buzz, she looks very familiar...i fell like i've seen her before."

And then he broke out into a run and was soon in his office.

When Buzz came in Woody was staring at the wall of wanted people.

"Woody?"

"Her name's Crystal Star. She's called "Hell Hearted" by the people she robs. She's been wanted for over 5 months now."

"She's a robber?"

"And she's also a skilled master of disguise and a very good shot with any gun, even a crossbow."

"Are you going to arrest her?"

"After they heal her, I'm going to."

* * *

When Crystal Star woke up her eyes were blurred.

As they cleared she saw sunlight shinning through a stained glass window and a vase of red and white roses in the far end of the room.

She tried to sit up but then she felt a pain in her stomach.

She winced and slowly sat up.

She looked to see Woody staring at her with a coolness in his eyes.

She sighed and looked at the roses.

"I suppose that you already know who I am?"

"Yes. Your Crystal Star. Your known as Hell Hearted and as-"

"H.H, the dreaded robber of the north prairie. I know. So, why are there roses in the room?"

"My sister and the main nurse brought them in. Though you'd like them."

"Roses are my favorite flowers. So, your going to arrest me?"

"Well after you get better I'm going to have to. Sorry."

"It's fine, not like it hasn't happened before. As long as I don't bleed to death in a jail cell."

"That won't happen, I assure you Ma'am."

"Cowboy, call me Star. Thats what everyone used to call me before I became a robber."

"Ok Ma- Star"

"Now I'm tired, you think I could sleep a little? And not in handcuffs?"

"Not in handcuffs, I promise."

"Thanks Sheriff."

And then Woody turned to leave. Star heard the deadbolt click in and footsteps walk away.

She turned to look at the door once and then rolled over.

"Nice to see you too...Woody."

And then she closed her eyes.


	2. Truths revealed

Woody had left the room and walked down to Bo's office.

Bo was making pills when he entered.

"Bo, she seems fine, she's just taking a nap now."

"Thanks for the update Woody. I wonder why she was hurt in that particular area."

"Why?"

"Because if it had been any lower, she probably would have died."

"I'll ask her when she wakes up. Oh and Bo?"

Bo looked up and saw Woody's small smile.

"She liked the roses."

* * *

As night fell the entire village of toys went to bed.

All except for one Thieve who was sneaking around the village.

The theive made his way down the main street.

Yet he was being watched as well.

Stinky Pete was just about to break into the bank when he noticed a figure in the window.

A figure he thought he would never see again.

With piercing green eyes trained on the little man, Crystal aimed a little disk towards the bank alarm.

Stinky Pete was trapped.

There was a asleep police guard on with side of the street and hidden in the alley next to the bank.

Star threw the disk.

Alarms blared, lights turned on and Stinky Pete was arrested.

Woody came onto the scene and helpd load him into the jail wagon.

Then he noticed someone watching him.

He more like felt it.

As the hairs on the back of his neck stood up he saw Star in the window if the sick bay.

She was spinning a little plate in between her fingers and smiling a little knowing smile.

Woody looked at the window and the alarm.

They were the same height and on the ground underneath the alarm was shattred white pieces of a -

"White plate."

Woody looked at Star who tossed the disk to him.

He read the writing on the small plate.

'I don't sleep much. And I don't let other thieves near a bank I haven't stolen from myself. I'll watch the bank for tonight. Think of it as a pay-you-back for lettin' me heal up before my date with a jail cell.'

And then woody smiled at Star, tipped his head and went back to bed.

And that night he heard several breaking plates in the distance. He had, for some reason, complete faith that Crystal Star would keep the bank safe.

And when morning came, they were surpirsed to see many broken plates near the alarm.

And when woody looked up at her window, he saw her asleep on the window sill.

She had fallen asleep at daybreak, because she knew that no more thieves would go towards the bank.

Woody for some reason knew she would have to keep the town safe.

And then he decided to make a little break to check on Star.

He found her eating breakfast on a tray.

She had been awoken by the sounds of cleaners cleaning the broken plates she had thrown.

When Woody walked in she had offered him a pancake.

Woody took her offer and procedded to get the details on the robbers last night.

Then came a question that Star had seemed to be prepared for.

"Why did you protect the bank?"

"When I was little, I made friends with a boy who saved my life. I saved his life later that year, but I felt like I didn't pay him back. He wanted to be a Sherrif badly and so I promised that if I ever could, I would protect a bank for him."

"What was his name?"

"I-I-I honestly don't remember."

Woody sensed she was lying but he let it slide.

She seemed nervous.

She seemed as if she was remembering something from a long time ago.

Woody looked at Star as she ate her pancakes and drank her cranberry juice.

"Thank you Star. I never thought i'd say that to someone of your, um, your um,-"

"Professional Background? Yeah, i thought so."

Woody sighed as bo came in and checked over Star.

"Well, Star you seem to be healthy as a horse, but i think you need one more day of rest. Woody, you can pick her up in the morning."

"Thanks Bo. Well star, i'll see you in the morning."

Star looked out her window and noded.

"Hey, sheriff, I'll watch over the bank tonight. I still feel like I can't give you more."

"Thank you Star. See you in the morning."

The rest of the day passed without much fuss.

Then when night came, Bo locked Stars door and went home.

Star opened her eyes and stood up.

She grinned and went for her stocking.

Pulling one down her leg, she revelead that she had a pistol in her stocking.

Reaching under her skirt, she pulled out a bunch of bullets and a knife.

And then, going into her shirt, she pulled out a length of rope.

"They never search me. Don't know why. Oh, wait. I hide my weapons in places men can't go in with out my permission."

She cut open the lock on her window, Then opened it slowly as she scanned the street.

There were two guards outside the street and they were wide awake.

"Damn. They always do this. Well then, I'll just have to do this."

Taking her bullets out of her skirt she loaded one and aimed for a lamp burning in a barn a few yards behind the town.

The farmhands were talking happily when someting broke the lamp and threw it onto the hay.

Within moments the barn was ablaze.

Everyone from the town was called to fight the blaze.

But they did not notice a rope go over to the top of the bank.

They did not notice a figure walk over the rope, hide on top of the bank and slide down the water spout when the men ran by.

She made her way towards the prairie where she whistled and a far off neigh answered her.

She started off twards the neigh, but she looked back once to see Woody staring at the rope, then moving to the bank, then the water spout.

He then looked at her.

She waved.

"Star! She's escaped!"

The cry rang out and many men began to get the guns they left behind.

Star ran towars the prarie and then hid under a crop of rocks.

The men ran right by her. Then she saw woody slowly walk towards the outcropping.

"Star, I know your here."

"Right you are Woody. You haven't changed much since i last saw you."

Star stepped out from the rock overhang.

"I just met you, how could i have changed?"

"What did you want to be when you were a kid? You wanted to be a Sheriff. You wanted a shinny star shaped badge, you wanted a horse that would come to you when you called. What you didn't want however was my friendship. You knew i wanted to be a Outlaw."

"Y-You-your lying! I only knew one kid when i was growing up! her name was, was, was,oh my-"

He looked at her.

Suddenly he saw a girl with two red braids hanging down her back, her overalls torn at the knees and her shirt with the chopped off sleeves. She was smiling.

"Starbright." was all he said as she stared at her in amazement.

"Finally figured it out, huh? well, i don't really want to hurt a old friend, but i have a feeling that your not going to let me leave with out handcuffs on me."

She was on him before he knew what was happing.

She grabbed him by the vest and threw him against the rock shapped like a thumb.

"Opff." was all he said as the breath was knocked out of him.

She pointed her gun at his head and then tied him up.

He was looking down as he said quietly "You ran away. You never said goodbye. I thought you hated me. And now i know you did."

She tied the knot and then put her gun down.

She crouched before of him and lifted his chin up.

"Woody, I never hated you. I had you as a friend. What more could i ever need? I only left because I was forced to. I wanted to tell you goodbye, but I couldn't. I wanted to give you this."

And with that she kissed him softly on the lips.

Woody suddenly thought of how he took her to the fair. How she had looked amazing in that green sundress. How she had seemed so amazing. How she had seemed so much like a girl.

Then she pulled away.

Woody's face was bright red.

"Cowboy, i know well meet again. But until then, stay safe."

She pecked his cheek and then a horse with red eyes and fire for hair rode up.

She jumped on the horse and she was gone.

Woody looked after her and then smiled softly.

"Until we meet again...Starbright."


End file.
